1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device for detecting a type of an appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
Nonintrusive load monitoring system (NILMS) is configured to monitor power consumption of each load of NILMS only by installing a set of voltage/current measuring device on a power entrance and analyzing a measured voltage/current signal on the power entrance through some algorithms. Therefore, it is unnecessary to install a sensor and a measure device on each load of NILMS. Accordingly, NILMS provides a convenient, effective and low-cost method to monitor the appliance.
Conventional NILMS determines states of an appliance only according to the voltage and current of a power loop. However, the voltage and current consumption of an appliance are also related to the present supply voltage and current. In other words, the power consumption of an appliance may change if we adjust the voltage and current supplied to the appliance. Moreover, since most current electronic devices contain IC or the switch power supply which result in electromagnetic interference, an accuracy of monitoring appliance may be affected by the interference arose from high frequency signal.